Family of the Cloak: Werewolf From the Past
by Sweets5236
Summary: Teddy loves it when his Uncle Harry tells him stories.  This time he wants to re-hear the story of the father he never had.  From the Family of the Cloak world.  This is my first fanfic and is a side story to the series I will write.


**Edited: February 4****th****, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

Teddy Lupin has longed for a real family for a long time. He may only be 4 but he knows that the Potters aren't really his to call relatives. The only thing he has of his parents is Harry's stories. Those brilliant words that molded together to form a tale that made his dreams half way come true. He has heard of the day they got married, the time when his father told Harry about his birth, and the first time his parents showed his picture to the Order. He has always had one favorite though.

Ever since he was 2 he has loved hearing the story of his Daddy. Of how amazing he was in all he did. Of how he had wonderful friends to help him during the full moon and how he fell in love with Nymphadora Tonks. Harry figured this was Teddy's favorite story because it was like a combination of all the stories that Harry had ever told him. The story contained adventure, mischief, and a fair maiden. The story of Remus Lupin was one that all of the Potter/Weasley family enjoyed hearing. It was told quite often in the Potter home and Teddy loved it.

##########

"Once upon a time there were four friends. They called themselves, the Marauders. Funny name huh?"

Teddy had once again asked his Uncle Harry to hear the tale of his dad and the beginning was his favorite part.

"Keep going Uncle Harry!" Teddy replied. Harry laughed softly to himself and continued,

"The four Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin..."

"THAT'S MY DAD!" Teddy yelled.

Ginny, that was in the kitchen cleaning, smiled. He made that particular comment every time. It was soon became routine.

"Yes Teddy, that is your dad" Harry said with laughter in his voice. "As I was saying, the Marauders were commonly know throughout the school to be troublemakers...but everyone loved them. One night James, Peter, and Sirius decided they wanted to help Remus because he was a werewolf."

Teddy's eyes widened, he may have the story memorized but hearing that his dad was a werewolf always surprised him.

"In order to assist Remus, they all turned into animagi. James was a proud stag, Sirius was a furry, black dog, and Peter was a little rat." Harry sighed as he said Peter's name, as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't tell Teddy everything about the fourth Marauder just yet. He continued saying,

"Each and every full moon from that point forward, the 4 friends journeyed into the Forbidden Forest to go on their monthly adventures with the werewolf Remus." Harry paused, thinking, when Teddy said,

"They were really good friends weren't they! Almost like you and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" Harry smiled,

" Yes, they were the best of friends just like Hermione, Ron, and I. Now lets continue with the story...When the Marauders got out of school they left hundreds of stories to be told about the time they dropped a bucket of soap on Snape's head and the time when James serenaded Lily on the Gryffindor table." A few years later the little baby Harry was born. Sirius and Remus visited the little boy often"

Teddy smiled up at this godfather and he started to get excited about the next part. Harry went on and said,

" Years past until eventually Remus met Nymphadora Tonks who despised her name. She insisted that everyone should call her Tonks. Remus soon fell in love with her and they got married. A year later one of the most special kids I know was born and, he is sitting right in front of me!"

Teddy clapped his hands wildly and soon after, Ginny ushered him out the door to go back to his grandmother's house.

"BYE UNCLE HARRY" he shouted, "THANKS YOU FOR THE STORY!"

Harry heard a soft 'pop' and he knew they were gone. One day, Harry knew he would have to tell Teddy the whole story without leaving out all the misfortune. There sure was a lot of it. But, that would have to wait for another time.


End file.
